


A Single Meme

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat Vantas is hella gay, And he knows that.Dave Strider runs a popular meme account on instagram, and has the best girlfriend, Terezi Pyrope.When Terezi breaks up with Dave, he opens up his heart to his followers, and opens up a door for Karkat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao yeah this is my first attempt at writing fanfic...this is gonna suck

Karkat Vantas is hella gay.And he knows that. 

 

He has known since he was 12 years old, when he realized he shared the same feelings as the rest of the girls in his class about the Ampora twins (A/N: lmao sure).

 

He has known since he was 13 when he started reading The Complacency of The Learned and fell head over heels in love with protagonist, David Holzman

 

And he is sure of it when he is 16, as he scrolls through his feed, double-tapping a picture of turntechgodhead cosplaying as David.

 

Through these past 3 years, Karkat has only gotten deeper into the Complacency of The Learned fandom, or the CTL fandom. As it stands, he has created a tumblr dedicated to the movie adaptation of the book, a deactivated deviantart account, and a new fan account on instagram. Created a couple minutes ago, carcinogeneticist had a grand total of zero followers. 

 

“Ughhhhh” Karkat groaned. He was lying down on his bed, constantly refreshing the activity page for anything at all. He was alone in his house, the light of the 5’o clock in the afternoon sun was coming into his room. He had already posted something, a crude comic depicting the many stages of David’s hair. But to his surprise, he had not gained a shit ton of followers yet. 

 

He decided to stop for a while, and switched to his feed. The first post he saw was a picture of a guy with brown hair sitting against a tree, looking into the distance. Karkat immediately liked that picture. Turntechgodhead was an amazing cosplayer, looking almost exactly how Karkat envisioned the characters to be. His favourite was David, and he often cosplayed as him. Karkat didn’t complain. He was a really hot David.

 

He scrolled down some more to see that turntechgodhead had also spammed his feed with various Complacency of The Learned memes. Karkat liked every one of them.

 

Karkat looked up from his phone to stare at his Complacency of The Learned poster, David’s blue green eyes staring right at him. Somehow, he found himself thinking about turntechgodhead’s cosplay and not the crusty actor who played David in the movie. The way he wears a rubber band around his wrist no matter who he’s cosplaying, the way his ears stick out a little, and the little freckles on his face which make him all the more better.

 

“God dammit Karkat, snap out of it” he mumbled as he reached for his phone. He looked at his activity page only to see nothing. He groaned loudly again, and collapsed on his bed, lying down face first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k im soRRY IT GETS BETTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the nice feedback! ngl i actually cant believe that people like my work

Dave

“Yoooooo, Strider wait up!” a familiar voice called. John Egbert ran up to Dave as fast as he could, leaving a slightly annoyed girl behind him. “Hey Dave, do you want to go to that new smoothie shop with me and Roxy? I hear they have apple-based ones,,” he said with a grin. 

“Nah, I’m good. And as much as I love apple juice, apple smoothies probably taste like shit” Dave replied. 

John frowned. “Come on Dave”, he pleaded. “ it’s been like, a week since we hung out.” 

“I know,I’m just a bit busy now. Maybe on the weekend?” 

“Okay,” 

Dave glanced up, and faintly heard Roxy calling John’s name.

“Hey, I gotta catch my bus. And it’s probably best for you to not keep your girlfriend waiting. Especially if she’s as hot as that,” he teased

John glared at the taller boy and then smiled. “At least she’s hotter than yours,” he teased back. The two of them chuckled “Your place on Saturday?” John added

“Sure thing”

Both of the boys walked away from each other. John walked back to Roxy, and Dave onto his bus. 

Dave went up the stairs of his bus, and quickly took his place at the frontmost seat. None of his friends took the bus, as they lived close to the high school. The only people on this godforsaken bus were him, and some obnoxious underclassmen. He was the only senior on this vehicle, making the 45 minute drive even more unbearable. If only Terezi was still here…

Being on the same bus automatically made them friends, even if she was a year older than him. As time went on, they had more in depth conversations and stupid inside jokes, leading to Dave falling for the vivacious girl.

He turned his head and looked out the window. It was a cold January day, but even then Dave wore his signature shades. The boy was never seen without them. 

After a while, he took out his phone and opened up instagram. He switched from his personal account to his more popular COTL fan account. Turntechgodhead had around 9000 followers, nearing 10.k. He felt that it was nothing to be proud of.But everyone thought otherwise. His girlfriend Terezi was constantly telling him that he was so popular and and cool. John and Roxy kept teasing him about how cringey his cosplays were, but deep down they loved them. 

Dave pressed the home button and started to pester Terezi.  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator[GC] at 15:27 -- 

TG: u on?   
GC: H3Y COOLK1D >:)  
TG: you’re still typing like that  
TG: i told you  
TG: its not even ironic anymore  
TG: its been a year since we started typing like that to fuck with egbert  
GC:BLUH  
GC: 1 ST1LL L1K3 1T  
TG: whatever  
GC: HOW W4S YOUR D4Y  
TG: oh you know, the usual dick shitting and brain-fuckery that goes on in the american school system  
TG: like enough brain fucking to provide high quality pornography  
TG: so much that bro filmed it and uploaded it  
TG: to his shitty puppet smut website  
GC: 3W D:  
GC: COULDN’T B3 WORS3 TH4N M1N3 THOUGH  
GC: MY PROF3SSORS M4K1NG US WR1TE A P4P3R COMP4R1NG TH3 D34TH P3N4LTY 1N D1FF3R3NT COUNTR13S  
GC: L1KE 1 B4R3LY G3T TH3 SYST3M H3R3!!  
GC: DO YOU KNOW HOW H4RD L4W 1S D4V3?  
TG: no  
GC:3X4CTLY!  
GC:SOM3T1M3S, 1 F33L L1K3 1 CHOOS3 THE WRONG COURSE  
GC: M4YB3 1’LL B3 4N 4RT1ST OR SOM3TH1ING  
GC: GOG, UN1V3RS1TY 1S H4RD3R TH4N 1 THOUGHT  
TG: hey, chill  
TG: youll be fine  
TG: just slap that whiskered professor in the face with some cold hard facts  
TG: about hanging or whatever in 1700’s russia  
TG: then he’ll go  
TG: yo, t-z, you wrote the best fucking essay i’ve ever seen  
TG: guess what you passed university and are now a legit lawyer  
TG: have fun sending people to jail  
TG: congrats  
GC: TH4NKS D4V3  
GC: H3Y, 1 GOTT4 GO  
GC: SOM3 OF MY FR13NDS 1NV1T3D M3 TO TH3IR PL4C3  
TG: yeah sure  
TG: bye  
GC: <3  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

Dave put down his phone and sighed. Having a long-distance relationship was hard. Terezi had always loved justice and the law, so getting accepted to a fancy university known for its good law program was an opportunity she couldn’t pass up. He didn’t want her to go, as it meant moving away from him. But Dave loved Terezi. She was the light of his life and even though he may lose his mind without her, it made her happy. 

So he endured the 3am skype sessions and short messages and left behind the 45 minute conversations. But seeing her pixelated face could never compare to the real thing. And there was no guarantee that they would talk every day. Their conversations got less and less frequent, and shorter each time.

The blond boy took out his headphones and started listening to some music, trying to drown out the freshmen in the background. He leaned against the window and looked at the city buildings, while some faint thoughts lingered in the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yiKEs i cant write dave hes too cool for me  
> also how to do the html??


End file.
